


错过

by Sirushinichi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirushinichi/pseuds/Sirushinichi
Summary: Harry missed a lot in his life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	错过

有些鸟是注定无法被关在笼子里的，他们飞过高山，飞过冰原，飞过染了瘟疫的死尸堆，飞过开得热烈的红玫瑰。

哈利坐在草地上，亲爱的，他想告诉你，在夏天的晚上坐在草地上这件事，并不怎么好受，寒气顺着地面钻进他的衣服，而燥热的空气贴着他的皮肤，挤压着他的肺部。

他感觉有虫子在他周围飞着，嗡嗡响的令人生厌，可他没有施展魔法，哪怕他是那个令人尊敬的，拯救了魔法界的救世主先生。

哈利在看星星。

嘿，他哈利波特怎么就不能看星星了？他只是天文学成绩平平，仅此而已。

对着夜晚的天空多愁善感那是人类的共性。

管他是英国人还是美国人，管他是麻瓜还是女巫，没有人能挡住星月夜的诱惑。

不是梵高那个。

哈利也不记得是什么时候了。进入霍格沃茨以前的事对他来说总是有些模糊。

没什么好在意的，他仅存的有关快乐的记忆都来自于他的家。

哦，别闹了，他说的当然不是德思礼家，而是霍格沃茨。

在霍格沃茨前的草坪上看到的天空是无比震撼的。

广袤无垠，繁星密布，一眼望不到边际，那便是霍格沃茨的天空了。

刘海黏膩地贴在额头上，他把它们够到头顶，露出来那道他曾经恨不得二十四小时遮起来的伤疤。

今天的早些时候，他撞见赫敏和罗恩在槲寄生下接吻。

赫敏转过头，“有什么办法啊，这是传统。”

他的另一个好友只是在那儿笑得得意。

你就只是想接吻而已，他愤恨的看着罗恩，果不其然收到了对方更加得意的眼神。

哈利的眼珠子在心里转了几番，他清了清嗓子，“咳咳，赫敏…”

哈利还没来得及说什么，就被罗恩仓皇推了出去。他也不是那么不识趣，顺势走了。

没由来的，他突然有些烦躁。金妮比他善解人意的多，跑去礼堂参加了舞会，让他一个人静一静。

他想到了战争。

战争让他错过了很多。

哈利坐在草地上，抬头只见到满天星斗。他想起刚进霍格沃茨的第一天，他满脑子都是自己什么都不会，怎么才能通过测试。

他双腿像是灌了铅，但他还是站在了队伍里。他清楚的记得他身后是罗恩。虽然罗恩是魔法家庭出身，可他的紧张半分也不比他少，他们同等，同等的面对着未知，就像之后的很多次一样。

那时的霍格沃茨是他从未见过的，最为奇妙瑰丽的地方。

如今回忆起来，他仍能想起第一次见到那些大理石和蜡烛，闪着光的金盘和高脚杯。

还有天鹅绒般漆黑的顶棚上，那点点星光闪烁。

有个女孩儿小声说到，“这里施过法术，看起来跟外面的天空一样，我在《霍格沃茨，一段校史》里读到过。”

那一定就是赫敏了。

哈利伸了个懒腰，扭动着脖子，索性躺在草坪上。

好像入学还是昨天呢，今天就已经毕业了。

魔法界说大不大，它甚至小的很。但是毕业之后他们终究要走向不同的岗位，不同的人生。

他们不再同吃同住，不能想什么时候一起打魁地奇就能一起，也不再是同一个家。

也许伍德离开的时候他就该注意到，但那时他还很小，不懂得离别。也许塞德里克去世的时候他就该注意到，但那时伏地魔复活的恐惧、压力和愤怒让他来不及想那些。

再后来是战争。

战争。

他错过了很多，错过了最后一年的学习，错过了很多同学的成长，也导致了他今天才正式毕业。

不，何止战争。

他错过了太多的东西。

浑浑噩噩的童年，精神紧绷的少年，接连失去的青年。

但他也邂逅了很多。

哦对，他邂逅了很多麻烦。还邂逅了友情与爱情。

他保留了很多。

他保留了母亲对他的爱，父亲对他的爱，小天狼星对他的爱，还有莱姆斯的爱，阿不思的爱，茉莉和亚瑟的爱…斯内普，那也许也是爱，他可以把那称之为广泛定义下的爱。

亲爱的，他是被爱着的。

他是如此被爱着的。

一只猫头鹰飞过去了。

哈利想。他听说天上最亮的那颗星星就是天狼星，他想找找。

可他找呀找呀，怎么也找不到。

他又想起自己小的时候，没人给自己讲童话故事。和他一起上学的孩子，原谅他已经不记得他们的名字，也不记得他们的脸，但他仍然牢记着那孩子的父母给他讲的故事。

他说，“假如你驯服了我，我们就彼此需要了。对我而言，你就是举世无双的；对你而言，我也是独一无二的。”

他说，“假如有人钟爱着独一无二、盛开在浩瀚星海里的花，那么当他抬头仰望繁星时，便心满意足。他告诉自己：‘我心爱的花在那里，在某个地方...’”

他说，“时间会缓和所有的悲伤，当你的悲伤被安抚以后，你就会因为认识过我而感到满足。”

有一只白色的猫头鹰飞过去了。

哈利的手伸直，他想抓到些什么，但是什么也没有抓到。

他想海德薇，他想小天狼星，他想莱姆斯和阿不思，还有弗雷德，塞德里克。

他想念他们还在的日子。

星星们仍旧闪烁着。这是个没有月亮的夜晚，莱姆斯肯定很喜欢。

一群猫头鹰飞过哈利的头顶，挡住了那些亮的烦人的星星。就像弗雷德和乔治离开霍格沃茨的那一天一样，飞向自由的彼岸。

那高昂的鸣叫声惊散了哈利的愁思。

人群出了礼堂，他们架起篝火，唱着，笑着。

哈利一眼就看见了金妮，还有罗恩，还有赫敏。

他站起身，拍了拍身上的土。

那冲天的火焰中，有个人说着，“死亡不过是另一场伟大的冒险。”

那响亮的歌声中，有个人唱着，“我们都在这里，和你一起。”

他看见金妮扭动着身体，跟着音乐跳着谁都没见过的舞蹈，她朝他笑。

哈利朝她走去。

他也许不该再错过快乐。

猫头鹰群飞去，人群爆发出欢呼，哈利和金妮相拥而吻，哈利没看到天上有颗星星格外的明亮。

他们还年轻，不过十七八岁的年纪，把受过伤的翅膀合在一起，飞向远方。

哈利伸出魔杖，指向篝火，象征着格兰芬多的金红色的火焰组成了一行字。

那些爱我们的人从未离去。


End file.
